Mixology
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: 8 personas, un lugar: Pandemonium el mejor club de la ciudad donde Mundanos, Cazadores de Sombras y Submundos van para pasar un buen rato y también a otras cosas. Clary, Simon, Maia, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus y Jourdan están ahí para disfrutar la noche y ver que traerá el destino. Primer capitulo Jace & Clary.


**Hello, tuve esta idea viendo la serie de televisión del mismo nombre (Mixology) en la que 8 personas en una noche tratan de conquistar lo que ellos consideran su arma gemela para pasar el resto de su vida o simplemente para pasar una buena noche. Las parejas en este caso Uds. ya las conocen, comenzaremos con Jace y Clary e iremos avanzando desde ahí, cada capítulo tendrá una pareja distinta, los personajes pueden estar fuera de carácter solo un poco y la edad de cada uno varía entre los 21 a 23 años, poco a poco se ira explicando más dentro del fic.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, criticas buenas y malas son cordialmente recibidas en sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada Los personajes de TMI pertenecen a CC.**

* * *

**Mixology: Estilo de Sombras**

_**x.x**_

_**Clary & Jace**_

-¿Ves? te dije que funcionaria-

-Ayer no funciono- le recalco Simon - E hiciste que me corrieran del club a los 5 minutos de haber entrado, Fray-

Clary rodo sus ojos, su amigo no la había dejado de molestar por eso desde que paso.

- Ayer estaba probando la runa, hoy la perfeccione y mira que funciono a la perfección-

- Si, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?-

-No te preocupes por eso, sé que esta vez durara más, al menos toda la noche... espero-

- ¿Esperas?, mejor me voy antes que venga el guardia y me lleve- Simon se dio la vuelta para irse cuando Clary le tomo del hombro.

- Vamos, no seas aburrido, si se empieza a caer el glamour, vamos al baño y dibujo de nuevo la runa, ¡hoy venimos a divertirnos!- Dijo en un tono alegre que para ella misma pareció forzado.

- Si, "divertirnos"- Simon hizo ese gesto con los dedos que tanto enojaba a Clary.

-¡Deja de quejarte de una vez y vamos!- miro a su alrededor la música en el club estaba a su máximo, había cuerpos en la pista moviéndose al ritmo de esta, también vio que en su mayoría eran submundos: hombres lobo, vampiros, feys; todos prácticamente abalanzándose unos a los otros con el sonido de la música, esta repicaba en sus oídos podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con ella.

- Mira, busquemos a Maia, ella dijo que estaría en uno de los apartados privados, pedimos algunos tragos y buscamos a alguien con quien ligar- le dice a Simon, acompañado con guiño, Simon sonrió.

- ¿Estamos en esa época donde la Reina tiene que aparearse para seguir con su reinado?- le dijo Simon obviamente bromeando.

- Idiota- le respondió golpeándole ligeramente el hombro, Simon dramatizo la escena como si le fuera golpeado muy fuerte, probablemente ni siquiera sintió el golpe debido a su resistencia vampírica y todo eso.

- Allá esta Maia... WOAO sí que sabe cómo llamar la atención- Ahí a unos cuantos metros estaba su amiga, Maia es una mujer lobo, alta, morena, pelo negro con risos que caen sobre su hombro un look que le luce perfectamente, tenía puesto un vestido de color amarillo pero no ese que encandila la vista si no un amarillo suave que combina perfectamente con su piel, el vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas dejando ver parte de sus perfectas piernas, a Clary a veces le resultaba raro o para ser sinceros sentía envidia por el cuerpo perfecto de Maia.

- Deja de hacer eso- le dijo Simon, Clary lo mira -¿Hacer que?- , - Eso de mirar de arriba a abajo a Maia y compararte. Sabes que no tienes nada que envidiar- , Clary lo sabía, ella no era fea, pero definitivamente no tenía las curvas de Maia y tampoco la piel tercia y suave, la de Clary estaba cubierta de cicatrices y runas típicas de una cazadora de sombras. Sintió un golpe en el hombro, Simon le había golpeado con el codo.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, sabes que eres hermosa, tan hermosa como ella, además tu cabello rojo le da un toque de sensualidad a tu look-

-Sigue con las palabras bonitas y tal vez seas el suertudo que complacerá a la reina esta noche- le dijo lo más juguetona que pudo, Simon puso una cara.

- Lo siento, pero no, ya he estado ahí y por tan maravilloso que fuera, no se repetirá".

-¿Que no se repetirá? Dijo Maia, Clary y Simon no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a su apartado.

- Simon y yo -

-¿Simon y tú?- pregunto Maia.

- Simon y yo- volvió a decir Clary sin importancia, Maia la observo y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Oh ¡cierto!... Se acostaron hace tiempo ya, recuerdo que dijiste que fue increíble- Maia se dio la vuelta hacia Simon quien la miraba como si no pudiera creer que hablaran sobre eso.

- ¿Tan bueno eres en la cama?- Simon se ahogó -Yo, Em, no...- -Oh vamos, no lo molestes, si pudiera sonrojarse, ya fuera un tomate. Fue bueno, pero fue algo de una sola vez, para quitarnos esa espinita, ¿cierto Si?-

- Cierto- respondió este asintiendo -Tengo sed, pidamos algo- un claro intento de cambiar el tema.

-Gracias a Dios, he estado muriendo por una excusa de ir a la barra-

-¿Y porque no has ido?- pregunta Clary

-Cada vez que intento ir, alguien me ofrece un trago, ahora puedo ir tranquila y traer tres, además... voltea...- Clary obedeció y observo la barra, estaba llena de gente principalmente mujeres y todas admiraban el trabajo del bartender quien jugaba y hacia piruetas con las botellas antes de servir.

-Dime, no es el hombre más HOT que hay en el lugar?- Clary lo detallo, Rubio, ojos azules, brazos y cuerpo trabajados , si podría estar HOT como Maia lo describió pero no es el tipo de Clary también noto algo más, el chico era un hombre lobo también.

-Buenmozo- fue lo que dijo.

- Además es un lobo- dijo Simon, recalcando los pensamientos de Clary.

- Si, pero no es de la manada, es nuevo acá y nadie sabe de él, solo que está trabajando aquí, nadie le dice nada porque no causa problemas, pero definitivamente yo de seria ser la que le tenga que dar problemas a él, Ya vuelvo- se dio la vuelta a ellos,

- Cerveza para Simon y Cuba libre para nosotras, Clary?-

-Sí, perfecto-

Clary la vio irse y Maia con su perfecto menear de las caderas atraía las miradas de todos, la estaba pasando muy bien y eso que acababan de llegar, cuando fue la última vez que salieron los tres juntos. "Hace mucho" si le preguntaban, se sentía bien, aliviada, contenta.

-Fray, algo pasa- Dijo su amigo vampiro un poco preocupado sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?"

-La marca, está ardiendo en mi piel, alguien quiere tirar el glamour-

- ¿Sientes de dónde?-

- Viene de la barra, siento sus mirada sobre nosotros- Clary levanta la mirada de su mesa hacia la barra, allá a unos metros estaban tres personas, un rubio y dos personas de pelo negro que los miraban detenidamente, al darse cuenta que los vieron los dos pelinegros se dieron vuelta de repente interesados en sus bebidas, el rubio sin embargo no dejo de mirarlos.

-Son cazadores de sombras- Dijo Simon.

-Lo note- contesto Clary -Dame tu mano- Simon cumplió y Clary con una habilidad increíble trazo una raya diagonal sobre la runa de Simon y la suya propia, lo cual origino que se cayera el Glamour; Clary guardo su estela y volvió a encontrar su mirada con la del rubio, le pareció ver sorpresa en sus ojos pero se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

-Esto será divertido- oyó decir a Simon y Clary no podía estar más deacuerdo.

* * *

-Vampiro- dijo Jace.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Isabelle, dándose vuelta de su asiento en la barra para mirarlo.

- El chico, el de allá es un vampiro- Isabelle se fijó a donde miraba y observo a las dos personas sentadas en el apartado, estos estaban mirándolos -Ella es una cazadora de sombras, ve sus marcas en su cuerpo-. Era cierto, la muchacha la dueña de la cabellera roja tenía sus brazos con marcas de runas por alguna razón su atención se iba del vampiro amigo de ella a su cabello, no era un rojo eléctrico que dolía a la vista era más oscuro y combinaba perfecto con su piel blanca, pero había algo más que lo molestaba y le inquietaba - Porque ambos usaban un glamour? ¿Y uno tan fuerte?-

-No lo sé, ¿querían mantenerse ocultos, ocultarse con los mundanos?- respondió su hermana claramente aburrida con la conversación -¿Que importa?, seguro ira al instituto más tarde, si es nueva, necesitara ir allá, cuando llegue la acosas con tus preguntas- Jace la mira.

-Descubriré quien es antes de eso-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto su hermana.

-¿Quién le gusta a quién?- oyó la voz de Alec, trago y teléfono en mano.

-Oh miren quien decide por fin alejarse de esa cosa y honrarnos con sus palabras- Alec rueda los ojos - Lo que sea, ¿quién te gusta?-

-Hey! ¿Porque no puede gustarme alguien a mí?- pregunto Isabelle

-Por dos razones, 1. Te vas a casar pronto y 2. Tu hiciste la pregunta- Isabelle claramente incomoda empieza a jugar con su anillo dándole vueltas, lanza un suspiro exasperado se saca el anillo y lo guarda en su bolsillo, Jace sabía que el matrimonio arreglado de Isabelle era un asunto delicado para ella y la mejor arma para molestarla. Jace decidiendo que no fue justo le arrebata el celular a Alec para ver con quien tanto hablaba y sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Magnus?, es en serio Alec?- ante esto Isabelle levanta la cabeza y mira a Alec de la misma forma que Jace lo está haciendo, una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción.

-Vinimos a buscar distracción y a poner en su sitio a cualquier submundo que se quiera pasa de listo... y tú sigues pendiente de Magnus?-

-Dios Alec, ¿no has aprendido nada?- objetaron Jace e Isabelle.

Jace estaba con sus hermanos adoptivos, venían al Pandemonium a vigilar a submundos y ver si había demonios que pudieran causar problemas y también si encontraban alguna conquista para pasar la noche pero al parecer su hermano mayor y Parabatai aún no ha superado la ruptura de 3 años con su ex-novio y sus piernas tiemblan al verlo.

-No es problema de nadie lo que hago- respondió Alec - Solo somos amigos -

- Si, "amigos"- contesto Jace haciendo comillas en el aire - Tan amigos que se tiran encima el uno al otro a cada oportunidad que encuentran -. El teléfono de Alec suena la melodía es S&M de Rihanna y Britney Spears al oír el tono Alec empalidece, Jace lo observa entretenido e Isabelle le quita el celular de las manos, no necesitan ver quien llama, ella contesta.

-¿Halo?, Hola Magnus... mmmmm no puede contestar en estos momentos y seguro nos estás viendo, dime lo que quieres decirle, le daré el mensaje... Ok... ajam... ahí estará - cuelga y le entrega el tlf a su hermano - Magnus te espera en el baño en 10 minutos - Jace se ahoga con su bebida y comienza a reír - Si, ahora dime que son solo amigos-

- Lo somos- responde Alec poniéndose rojo como un tomate, Jace no sabe si de la vergüenza o de la rabia, le arrebata el celular de las manos a Isabelle, lo guarda en su bolsillo y se da vuelta y se aleja no antes sin decirles que luego continúan con su charla, aun desea saber a quién le gusta a Jace.

-¿Entonces que harás?- pregunta Izzy ordenando dos bebidas.

- La conquistare, ninguna mujer resiste mis encantos- Isabelle rodo sus ojos.

- Estas tan lleno de -

- De perfección, lo sé, Gracias por notarlo -

- Tienes 22 y sigues comportándote como un adolescente -

- Tú tienes 21 y eres igual - Isabelle le da su bebida acompañada de una mueca.

- Woao- Escucho decir a su hermana, su curiosidad hizo que mirara a lo que ella veía y observo como todos en la pista de baile observaban casi en trance como bailaban dos personas, Jace enseguida reconoció a la pelirroja por su particular cabellera quien bailaba, se pegaba, se movía al ritmo de la música junto al vampiro, ambos parecían uno solo, incluso era un poco excitante, su forma de bailar no era vulgar no se veía extraño como en otras parejas y tal vez eso era el porque todos estaban absortos con su baile; El vampiro se acerca al oído de la cazadora y le susurra algo al mismo tiempo que llega otra mujer a separarlos.

- Es esa Maia?- Jace aún estaba distraído y no escucho la pregunta de su hermana, no es hasta que ella lo jala del hombro que se espabila.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto.

- Eso fue... distinto ¿no? -

-Muy distinto-

- Y Maia los conoce- ahí es cuando se da cuenta que la mujer de vestido amarillo es Maia Roberts, miembro de la manada de lobos de Nueva York.

-¿Aun crees que será fácil?-

- Me estas retando Isabelle?-

- No lo sé, ¿lo ves como un reto?- pregunto Isabelle, estaba emocionada por lo que estaba pasando.

- Me encantan los retos - le guiño el ojo, al mismo tiempo que voltea para ver a los tres amigos y se encuentra con la sorpresa que están pasando por su lado, la pelirroja se inclina en la barra justo a su lado.

- Dos cuba libre y una Cerveza - Jace observa a su alrededor, el Vampiro está al lado de Maia con la mirada puesta en Isabelle, Jace mira a esta y ella está bebiendo su coctel ni siquiera pendiente de que el vampiro la observa. Siente un aire rosar su oreja y se estremece luego la voz de una mujer susurra en su oído.

- Si te gusta mi amigo, puedo darte su número- Jace se queda inmóvil, la pelirroja lo mira claramente divertida por el efecto que tuvo sobre él.

- Acá están sus bebidas, muchachos- y les ofrece a cada uno un vaso, el vampiro toma la cerveza y Maia toma el Cuba libre, la pelirroja se va no sin antes de guiñarle el ojo y Dios es una de las cosas más excitantes que Jace ha visto, Sin duda esa mujer será todo un reto.


End file.
